Magic: the Gathering
thumb|Richard Garfield - twórca M:tG. Magic: the Gathering - (M:tG, MTG lub po prosty Magic). Jest jedną z popularniejszych, jeśli nie najbardziej popularną, kolekcjonerskich gier karcianych świata. =Historia= Magic powstał w 1995 roku i został popełniony przez Richarda Garfielda - jest on matematykiem i specjalista teori gier. Swoją pracę połączył z zainteresowaniem fantasy i fantastyka i tak urodziło się jego najwspanialsze dziecko. Na temat powstania Magica krążą dwie legendy. Pierwsza z nich mówi, że powstała on w wyniku podjęcia się próby stworzenia gry w której jest więcej kombinacji rozgrywki niż w szachach - co oczywiście jest spełnione, gdyż ponad dekada ciągłego wydawania kart, daje graczom możliwość tworzenia przeróżnych tali. Druga mówi, że Garfield stworzył bardzo rozbudowaną grę planszową. Jej pech polegała na zbyt dużej ilość plastikowych elementów, co niosło za sobą zbyt duże koszty. Firma Wizards of the Coast, oficjalny wydawca MTG, zasugerowałą przeniesienie planszówki całkowicie na papier. I tak własnie powstał Magic. =Karty= Karty, czyli to co w Magicu najważniejsze, podzielić mozna według trzech głównych kryteriów: Kryterium - kolor *Czarny *Biały *Niebieski *Czerwony *Zielony *Multi *Colorless(Artifact) Kryterium - typ *Instant *Enchant *Sorcerery *Creature *Artifact *Land Kryterium - rzadkość *Common *Uncommon *Rare =Talia= Talia w Magicu powinna składać się z 60 kart (chociaż format Prismatic wymaga 300 kart w talii) oraz opcjonalnego 15 kartowego Sideboard'u, czyli kart które możemy wymieniać z tymi w talii pomiędzy rozgrywkami, tak aby lepiej radzić sobie z konretnym przeciwnikiem, lub spróbowac innego stylu gry. Talia może zawierać 4 kopie jednej karty (bierzemy pod uwagę jej nazwę, gdyz reprinty kart moga mieć różne obrazki), z wyjątkiem Land'ów oraz niektórych kart (mają to zaznaczone w tekście karty). Stereotypowo w talii powinno znajdować się 15-20 landów, ok 10 kreatur i dowolna liczna pozostałych typów. W praktyce zalezy to do naszych preferencji i umiejętności oraz składu talii. Popularne są na przykład niebieskie talie kontrujące, za pomocą których wprawny gracz kontroluje całą sytuacje na stole, w których niepotrzebne są właściwie kreatury. Dla porównania dobra talia na elfach nie potrzebuje dużej ilości landów, a wszelkie zeklęcia są w niej zbędne. Mozna zakupić gotowe talie, o ustalonej tematyce (np. talia na goblinach), jednak dużo więcej przyjemności sprawia stworzenie wlasnej, unikatowej talii. =Kolory= W Magicu istnieje 5 podstawowych kolorów. Każdy z nich posiada odrębne "umijętności" i reprezentuje różne style gry. Czarny 30px Czarny reprezentuje śmierć, podstęp, strach i cierpienie. Główną umiejętnością czarnych stworzeń jest Fear(Strach). Dysponuje zaklęciami które niszczą stworzenia przeciwnika, pozwalają oglądać jego rękę lub wskrzeszać własne stwory. Jest również uważany za kolor masochistyczny, gdyż wiele zaklęć wymaga poświęcenia własnego stwora bądź własnych punktów życia, a niektóre po prostu nie oszczędzają czarnego gracza wprowadzając swój efekt na wszystkich graczy, w tym jego. Najpopularniejsze kreatury carnego koloru to nieumarli, wampiry, demony i horrory. Landem produkującym czarną manę jest Swamp. Biały 30px Biały to kolor rycerstwa, ochrony i leczenia. Główną umiejętnością białych stworzeń jest Vigilance(Czujność). Jego zaklęcia leczą graczy oraz chronią stwory. Dobre wyważenie białej talii sprawia, że nagromadzone punkty życia wystarczą na długą walkę. Jest uważany za słaby kolor, ponieważ nie daje możliwości wyprowadzenia silnego ataku. Z kreatur warto wymienić anioły, rycerze oraz klerycy. Landem odpowiedzialnym za produkcję białej many jest Plains. Niebieski 30px Niebieski jest kolorem magii oraz (w paru edycjach) ogólnie pojętej "techniki". Wiele stworzeń posiada umiejętność Flying(Latanie). W skład arsenału koloru niebieskiego wchodzi cała gama zaklęć kontrujących te zagrane przez przeciwnika, wycofujących jego permanenty oraz kopiujących bądź "kradnących" jego stworzenia bądź enchanty. Niektórzy uważają go za kolor najpotężniejszy. Do wartościowych kreatur należą czarodzieje, ptaki i serpenty. Niebieska mana jest produkowana przez Island.